Double Edged Sword
by vixen213
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's final fight. This has one-sided SasuNaru (boyxboy), suicide, major character death, and blood. If any of this is triggering to you, please don't read. No sex XD


Hello! This is a Naruto fanfic and my very first published one on for the anime yet! So heads up, character death, one-sided SasuNaru, angst and tragedy. If this is triggering, please turn back now! Well for all you still about to read, thank you and I hope you enjoy! Comments and reviews are highly appreciated!

There are two warriors on the battlefield where it all started and now where it all ends. Light and dark. Yin and Yang. Hero and villian. Good and Evil. But when it all boils down to it, they are simply two boys: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Black and red eyes clash with azure in an intense glare. The boy with the golden blonde hair and tan skin cajoles his friend, or so he would call the other. He pleads to Sasuke the at revenge will not get him anywhere and he should join him, back where they belong in Konoha. Sasuke's mask of indifference doesn't crack and he demands that Naruto leave, claiming he would never be strong enough to bring him back anyway, so why try?

Foolish boy, if it was one trait above all others that Naruto had possessed, it was infallible determination and unwavering faith in himself and others. There are no more words and even in his weakened state, Naruto is still strong, his connection with Kurama weakened in the fight against Madara, and the extra chakra and healing along with it has been severely sapped. Kunai and kusanagi clash and in a few minutes of intense and pointless battle, the pale raven-haired boy is shocked to see his sword shoved through the chest of Naruto, the other's kunai fallen in the water. His eyes are wide but there is a trace of a smile on his whiskered face.

Millions of thoughts are racing through Sasuke's mind and all of them centered on the blonde whose fate he has just sealed. Death. That is the next journey that the blonde will be taking, and the raven will no longer be able to watch his friend from afar. There is a worried voice in Naruto's head that screams for him to keep fighting, run away, but just please don't die. Don't worry Kurama, you won't die, I ripped the seal off so you could escape. Sasuke, I knew I wasn't going to survive this final fight with you, so I hope with this, my sacrifice; you can finally pull yourself from the darkness. You mean so much to me I hope you know, my friend—

What? No. _NO._ This wasn't supposed to happen Naruto, you were supposed to fight me, kill me or let the fight come to a draw. Why? _Why?_ Why let go of your life to save mine? I'm a _murderer_. I've killed so many innocents, endangered and hurt friends. So why would someone with as bright as a soul as yours, die for scum like me? I know that I always told you that you were a fool for following me, and a dobe for never giving up on me. But in all truth? I was so _so_ happy that you didn't stop chasing, that you never stopped believing in me even all the others gave up(_sohappymayberedemptionispossiblemaybe_). But look at where my selfishness got you (_deaddeaddeadDEADatmyhandsKUSO)_ I should've done so much more to make sure that you were gone, and that you would hate me, but I didn't and now you pay the price. You had looked so happy even though you didn't understand why I wasn't last we fought each other when you called me your best friend. You never got it did you? Why I looked so upset when I said best friend? Naruto, I care for you and I should've told you_ so_ long ago—

_I love you._

Azure eyes slowly close and the only thing Sasuke can now focus on is how his would-be lover is soaked in blood and the shine and love that seemed to radiate off his very being is gone. Clutching his corpse he withdraws the sword from Naruto's chest and lays a kiss on the bloody, still-warm _(yetsoveryverystill)_ lips. With one last smile Sasuke raises the kusanagi to his neck and cuts at his throat, vermillion life-giving liquid spilling from the jugular. _Naruto, I left you once, but this time I'll follow you for the rest of eternity._

_I love you…_


End file.
